shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Loraleigh Tinkerspark
Gnomish priestess Loraleigh started life training as a warlock, but turned to the Light when she found she had no stomach for fel magic. She is Maybella's student and constant pen-pal, and one of several gnomes to join with the Women's Guild of Ironforge. History Daughter of Professor Dicie Fizzwiggle and Ettickit Blackwrench, Loraleigh spent her early childhood residing in her Father's loving workshop in the cozy clockwork halls of Gnomeregan. A sweet and inquisitive youngster, Loraleigh was the joy of Fizzwiggle Enterprises, loved by all under the employ of the Professor and the official mascot of the company widget-ball team, The Fizzwiggle Loraleighs. When Loraleigh came of an age to require more structured education her mother, a skilled warlock and mostly hands-off parent to young Loraleigh, insisted that her daughter, who had shown some promise with magic, be sent to apprentice under Ettickit's own master, Fizzlebang Booms, who was then residing in Ironforge under the guise of a fireworks vendor. Loraleigh showed true skill with magic and quickly picked up on the basics of various shadow spells but lacked the darkness of mind required to excel as a warlock and failed to control even the weakest of summoned demons time and time again. Frustrated, Booms deemed Loraleigh an unfit pupil and bade her to abandon her apprenticeship and return to her father's workshop. Too ashamed to return to Gnomeregan, Loraleigh wandered the corridors of Ironforge for days, eventually taking solace within the welcoming halls of the Mystic Ward. There kindly priestess Brenna Stoutheart took pity on the little gnome girl and took her in, offering Loraleigh room and board in exchange for page services. During her time in the Mystic Ward Loraleigh made many friends with aspiring dwarf priests and priestesses, one such relationship which would prove instrumental latter in life was the bond she formed with young Maybella Stoutheart. Maybella and others would often speak to Loraleigh about the Light and the great power that can come from one's faith in it; but as a gnome, taught only to believe in what one can see and touch, Loraleigh could not devote her heart to faith and possessed no control over the powers of the Light. Loraleigh took much comfort in her new dwarven friends and continued her study of shadow magic under Maybella; but being neither a true warlock nor priest Loraleigh's magic would always lack the refinement of a master. The years to come would bring about the worst tragedy to ever befall the Gnomish people. The destruction of Gnomeregan was a very bittersweet time in Loraleigh's young life. Though she now associated Ironforge as her home, her heart cried for the city and the people she was born to. However the mass influx of gnomes to Ironforge did serve to reunite Loraleigh with her father. Loraleigh was relieved to learn Dicie was not the least bit concerned about his daughter's successes or failures as a warlock, he was just happy to have her safely back at his side during these uncertain times for the gnomish people. The professor organized for his daughter to begin gem cutting and textile classes and hired her on to the manufacturing department of Fizzwiggle Enterprises as soon as the Ironforge division was up and running in Tinkertown. Despite her young age Loraleigh excelled at her work, rising up quickly in the company ranks. She continued on as a simple working class citizen of Ironforge for some years. Content on the surface, Loraleigh was fraught with inner turmoil as her true magical potential lay yet untapped. She longed for the kind of adventure she read about in the regular letters she received from Maybella, who had left Ironforge, armed only with the Light, to adventure alongside a hot-headed dwarf warrior some years back. It was during a visit from Maybella that Loraleigh learned of the Naaru, tangible beings of pure Light who had traveled to Azeroth from another world along side the Draenei. The notion of the Naaru defied Loraleigh's gnomish reason, changing forever her regard for the Light as intangible and faith-based. Feeling this might be the beginning of the Adventure she had longed for, Loraleigh decied right then and there that she would make a pilgrimage to the Exodar and meet one of theses Naaru for herself. Loraleigh's time spent at the Exodar served to set her heart and mind to the practice of the light. Now a fully fledged priestess Loraleigh set off in search of her true adventure and she knew just where to start: she would track down Maybella and the Women of Ironforge. Personality An amiable young gnome, Loraleigh is friendly and approachable without exhibiting the signs of extreme extroversion often displayed by others of her kind. She is very thoughtful and enjoys what she calls "contemplative tinkering". With all this constant pondering, Loraleigh often seems quite distracted but, ever the excellent multi-tasker, she is usually quite aware of her surroundings and their on-goings. After spending much of her young life underground she finds that she now enjoys the out doors a great deal, though she still takes comfort in closed spaces. Loraleigh places value on friendship before all things. Likes: Dwarf culture, finding “just the right walking stick,” tinkering Dislikes: Anything glowing, green and radioactive, toupees, things that can't be explained Quote: “True understanding of the light lies not in blind faith but rather a disciplined study of its tangible presence in our world.” Category:Priests Category:Women of Ironforge